So close but so far away
by Gaara8915
Summary: gaara and matsuri are new at the school but both want revenge on the akatsuki... what happens when they fall in love when someone gets taken away GAARAXMATSURI sasukexsakura tentenxneji shikamaruxtemari inoxsai hinataxnaruto
1. Love at first sight

Chapter one: love at first sight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX matsuri**

"ok mum i am ready for my first day of school ant kranoah high school! byyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee" mastsuri yells from the kitchen

"ok sweetie good luck, i love you!" Sonia matsuris mum yells sweetly

"yeh yeh bye love you two" she answers back

She got out of the bus and her first expression was "wow" there were two story classrooms and the oval was twice as big as her old one, all the girls wore black mini skirts and violet button up shirt with a black tie matching there skirt. On the other hand all the boys were wearing black 3 quarter shorts with a blue button up shirt and a black tie.

Matsuri was greeted be a young girl around her age with two buns on the top of her head, "hi my names tenten whats yours!" the girl blurted out.

Ahhhhhh... my names matsuri, its nice to meet you was it..tonton?" matsuri asked. "noooo its ten ten silly, follow me i will show you to my friends!" Then tenten ran of dragging matsuri along!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Gaara**

Gaara waved good bye to his foster father kakashi and walked his way to his new school kranoah high school. They were to poor to afford a car so he had to walk to school!

He reached the gates at looked up to see a what he described to be heaven on earth. gaara Looked around and found a bench to sit on. "May i sit here" Gaara asked a boy around his age with long dark brown hair and whitish lavender eyes. "sure," he replied and then he asked "whats your name my name is neji,"

Gaara answered bluntly "gaara" the boy smiled and said "you don't talk much do you?" gaara shook his head and then neji said "follow me i'll show you to my friends" and then he got up and walked away while gaara followed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX matsuri**

Finally after a long walk listening to tenten going "Blah Blah Blah" all the way we reach a bunch of girl sitting in a circle talking about who they think is cute in this school. tenten introduced me to them "this is ino" she pointed to a girl with long blond hair tied up in a pony tail with a bit hanging out, "hello ino i am matsuri, nice to meet you!" matsuri said in the sweetest voice she could. The girl smiled and said "its nice to meet you too"

tenten then pointed to a girl with short dark indigo hair that looked like a chicken but from the back with two bangs on either side of her face. "this is Hinata" Tenten said, Matsuri smiled at the shy girl and said "hi Hinata" hinata smiled and replied "hello Matsuri"

Tenten then turned to a blond girl but before she could say anything she yelled "its rude to point" Tenten pulled a face at her and said to Matsuri "this is the bitch of the group Temari" Temari smiled at the rude comment Tenten made and then said "hi Matsuri" Matsuri giggled a bit because Tenten was still pulling faces at Temari and said "hello Temari" Temari's hair was in 4 pony tails 2 at the top and 2 at the bottom and had a very crinkled uniform.

Lastly she turned to a cherry pink haired girl with green eyes and a very neat uniform. "And finally this is Sakura" Tenten exclaimed "hello sak..." Matsuri was interrupted by a bear hug "we will be beeeeest friends i know it" Sakura smiled and whispered in her ear.

Everyone else joined in on the bear hug and Matsuri nearly suffocated in the process. She caught sight of a red head coming her way while the where letting her go, he was followed by a group of boys with very crumpled shirts. Boys... don't know how to iron... they probably don't know what an iron is.

Meanwhile...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Gaara**

Neji and gaara finally reached a group of boys leaning on poles and walls...one was asleep, i didn't say anything though because that would be rude and i probably won't get any other friends than these boys... wait, are they even my friends... probably not, no one ever wants to be friends with me, that's probably why my parents gave me up...wait why is everybody staring at me, then i realised "oh hi, sorry i was day dreaming"

Neji introduced me to everyone "this is naruto" he pointed to a boy with rather spiky hair and a very big grin on his face, he got of his pole and shook his hand very, VERY hard and yelled "nice to meet you" wow he has a big voice gaara thought to himself "you to Naruto" .

After that Neji pushed the boy that was sleeping off of the pole and then yelled at neji "WHAT WAS THAT FO..." he stopped then lowered his voice "who'd you bring with you" neji his balance from when the boy yelled at him and said "this is gaara, i found him when i was sitting on the seat, well more like he found me" he muttered in a grumpy mood "hi gaara I'm shikamaru" he mumbled sleepily considering he just got up. "hi shikamaru." Gaara said bluntly, he had black hair that was in a short pony tail that made his head look like a pineapple.

After that he went back to sleep "lazy ass" i mumbled under my breath, "what was that" neji asked curiously. "oh nothing" he exclaimed. Then he gave me the i know you said something but ill ignore it look.

"ok, now this is sasuke" he pointed to a boy that had hair like naruto but nore flat at the front and it looks like he has side bangs goin on. "hey Gaara" he said casually, "hi" i replied

"and finnaly this is sai" neji pointed to a boy drawing reppidly on his note pad, "what u drawin" gaara asked "oh, its nothing" he exclaimed as he held the note pad to his chest. Sasuke snatched the note pad of him and showed gaara as sai screeched. "Who's that" gaara asked curiously, "oh no one" he said shyly as he started to blush and looked over at a blond haired girl with a side bang and gaara asked "do you want to go see her" sai gave him the yes look so he helped him up of the ground and began to walk over to the group of girls that just released a short brown haired girl from a bear hug and gaara fell in love instantly.


	2. The meting

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX akatsuki**

Everyone gathered around the table. "so whats the plan" deidara said casually talking to sasory. "tobi's a good boy... in bed" tobi said moderating his saying to konan who just looked at him awkwardly and moved closer to pain who comforted her while tobi sat in the corner and cried "i was just joking"! everyone went quiet when they saw itachi standing at the microphone,

"ahhhheem, today we are talking about our missions, we have received a problem about , Matsuri's family, we have killed the rest but know she has arrived and is with the others. There is also gaara but he already has no family, we must kill them now!" They all nodded,

"but why" konan protested, itachi continued

"because to get to sasuke we must eliminate everyone around them and the girls know them so they could become close friend and protect eachother and sasukes stong enough, we don't need other people to fight with him. tobi deidara" they both stood up

"this mission is assigned to you two, everyone is dismissed" tobi hugged dei and said "yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay were together deidei!" "hmph, let's get going" he replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX matsuri **

The boy at the front was dreamy, he had red velvet hair, emruled eyes and a heart melting face, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute. All of the girls around her looked at each other, smiled and muttered under their breath

"someones got a crush" Matsuri blush and rejected the statement. As they aproched us ino began to gussy up and Matsuri asked "what are you doing?" she looked at awkwardly and said "see those boys coming this way...?"

she nodded and then ino whispered "the one with the note pad is like my number one crush! Matsuri nodded but then protested "you have a list?"

"ahhhhhh noooooo..." ino muttered blushing. The boys reached the girls

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX gaara**

As we got closer sai got redder but i got a better look at the girl of my dreams, she had mousy brown hair that whent down to her neck, beautiful onyx eyes and her body was perfect... wait what am i thinking shes to good for me, she would never go out with a boy like me, im a monster. We finally aproched the girls and sakura was the first one to speek, "who are you, are you knew?" gaara nodded and said "im gaara" he pushed sai forward and said "sai would like to talk to ino.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX everyone**

Ino and sai both blushed as they walked off to a more privet area. Tenten asked neji "why are you looking at Matsuri funny?" neji knocked out of his trance and answered "have i seen you before?" Matsuri shook her head and said "no i'm new here and my name is Matsuri, its nice to meet you... was it negi?" the brown haired girl asked. "noooooo, sil-" they stopped because they realised neji and tenten said the same thing ant the same time so they both went "jinks" at the same time and then gave up so they both huged and kissed which then signalled to gaara and Matsuri that they were a couple. They then looked around and realised that every one was making out together, there were shikamaru and Temari, naruto and hinata, sakura and sausuke and now tenten and neji... the only people not making out were sai and ino and gaara and Matsuri so the both blushed at each other. Neji and tenten stared into each other's eyes for a while until Tenten realised she had to introduce Matsuri.

"Matsuri this is... was it gaara" he nodded and answered "hello...matsuri ...nice to ...meet...you" he said shyly, and they both shook hands.

"then she pointed to 4 more boys and said "this is naruto, neji, sasuke and shikamaru the one that is sleeping againsed the pole"

they all smiled and said "hi Matsuri" she answered "hello guys nice to meet you" they all smiled and nodded except Gaara who was still in his trance.

Ino and sai came back and they were holding hands "soooooooo what happend" hinata said anxiously, "were dating" ino yelled then squealed


End file.
